


Paws Wingman

by Alex_Wolfe



Series: Paws [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, filler chapter, raccoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Wolfe/pseuds/Alex_Wolfe
Summary: Lexa pisses off her girls... So Paws takes it upon herself to help out her owner and get her back in their good graces. Just some good old pet chaos! Uneditted sorry folks





	Paws Wingman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkbluemint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluemint/gifts).



Lexa was in the dog house. One of the downfalls of having two girlfriends is that when you pissed them both off, it was double the rage directed at you and double the work to get back in their good graces. Even the Woods charm alone might not be enough this time. So she had to pull out some stops. First, her girls' favorite foods, then some charm, a few smiles... honestly she had no clue what she was gonna do. When it was just Costia mad at her she'd just hug her and do that silent thing while Costia ranted and got it out of her system. With Clarke added in, they just kept feeding into each other and it only seemed to increase their agitation instead of releasing it. Lexa groans and rubs her temples. Honestly, she'd rather deal with one of Titus' rants than her girls' anger right now, or even be put in charge of a group of highschoolers camping over night for a school trip. At least them she could intimidate into being quiet.

So Lexa finds herself carrying in a tray of pasta from Clarke's favorite Italian place, and some Thai take out from Costia's and for herself. Little does she know, a little buddy of hers has been scheming on Lexa's behalf.

Paws was concerned for her owner. Well one of them. Costia and Clarke seemed to be angry at Lexa, and Paws couldn't tell why. But that didn't matter; what mattered is that it was up to Paws to help her owner get out of the dog house (so to speak). Step one... Costia. Paws knew her owner well and knew what always made her happy and things that caused her to jump Lexa. So Paws went in search for such a thing. 

Costia was sprawled across the living room couch, lazily flicking through tv channels. She'd finally settled on a movie when she was suddenly pounced on by a furry critter. She grunts as Paws lands on her stomach, chirping happily and waving something in the air. Costia laughs a bit at her excitable raccoon and snatches the paper from the air with one hand, her other petting Paws on the head. "Whatcha got there rascal?"

Paws nuzzles into the petting and then scampers away as she can hear Lexa's truck outside. Costia huffs at her. "Oh sure, just pounce me for pets then run off, not like I might end up with a bruise or anything." She smiles and then looks at what Paws had been waving. It was a picture of Lexa. More specifically, it was a picture of Lexa from their three year anniversary. Lexa had saved up for two years to surprise Costia with a trip to Europe. They'd gone back packing, stayed at really nice hotels when they weren't camping, gotten to explore the culture, and the best thing was Lexa had timed it when it wasn't busy but still a good time to go, and also gotten them two months off of work. It had been one of the sweetest and most extravagant things Lexa had ever done for her and also one of their oat epic adventures, what with the lost passport scare, being lost for a few days, coincidentally running into Lincoln and his girlfriend who were visiting her family in Greece, meeting some new friends, the beer tasting, and so many other things. Costia remembered the day Lexa just casually brought up if she wanted to go to Europe... But back to the picture. It was a picture of Lexa... sweating in a tank top and flashing that Woods smirk, arms flexing as she's holding herself by simply her arms mid climb up a cliff. Her shirt is so sweat soaked that her abs are very visibly defined and honestly if they hadn't been suspended 70ft off the ground, Costia would have demanded they have sex right there and then even with the rest of their group around them. 

As Costia is lost in memories and thirst, Paws has reached the stereo and has been clicking buttons trying to figure out how to make the boxes make knows. She knows it's one of these... suddenly the front door opens and Lexa calls out 'I'm home!' Ok Paws! Do or die time! As Lexa is setting the food down on the counter, Costia has hurriedly put the photo down, blushing cuz wow did her thoughts go somewhere. Green eyes meet copper, that Lexa Woods smile is flashed, and suddenly "U Can't Touch This" is blaring out of the speakers, drowning out a certain raccoon's happy chittering. Lexa and Costia seem to be a frozen, but then Costia breaks it with 'you can't touch this' and a dance. And just like that, the two are singing and dancing, working their way towards each other as they trade on the lyrics, both of them smiling and letting things fade. They continue dancing and singing as old school music keeps going, eventually slowing down when the temptations roll around and Lexa taking the chance to playfully serenade her lover, pulling her close and swaying them side to side. Costia groans and blushes calling Lexa a dork but her heart is full of love, the emotion wiping out the irritation Costia previously had for Lexa. How could she stay irritated with someone who looked at her with such adoration and love. They end the song with a kiss, The Bee Gees rolling in smoothly. They hold each other, exchanging small kisses and then Costia is remembering that picture and the kisses aren't so innocent. Lexa is surprised, but pleasantly so. She hadn't even revealed what peace offerings she'd brought Costia and it already seemed like she was forgiven. Hands begin to roam when 'Super Freak' suddenly plays and the two can't help but laugh. Talk about a song with memories. They break apart with one last kiss, Lexa turning to lower the stereo volume and Costia to sneak a hand up her shirt from behind and caress those abs she'd been fantasizing about not 10 minutes ago. 

"Welcome home..." Costia buries her face into Lexa's shoulder as she stands, who in turn cover's Costia's hand over her shirt and squeezes. 

"Thanks... I brought Thai... and flowers to say I'm really sorry..." Lexa left out that she had to search three flower shops to find Orchids in the perfect shade of pink and purple. 

Costia hums softly but honestly even the reminder that she's supposed to be mad doesn't rile her up. She'd already forgiven Lexa and that was that. Now, she really just wanted her girlfriend's lips back on her and those abs flexing while she- that dirty thought is cut off by the sound of Costia's phone ringing. "Nooooo! Oh no not no at you love, I've already forgiven you, can't stay mad at my dance partner," They share a smile at that and Tia moves to get her phone. "I'm just groaning cuz who ever is calling is a freaking co- oh it's Clarke!" Lexa lifts and eyebrow as her lover answers the phone. "Hey there angel! What's up?"

Lexa steps up behind Costia, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on the copper eyed vixen's shoulder. She glances down and sees the photo of herself. 'Well that explains the hunger...'

"Ok ok, I'm on my way to pick you up... " Costia stayed on the line a bit more, Lexa simply gathering that Clarke needed a lift... because her car wasn't working...? She wanted to take the phone and try and figure out what was going on but if Clarke was calling Costia and not her it could be she was mad enough to not ask for a favor.

Paws on the other hand seemed to gather that Costia was about to go get Clarke, and that simply wouldn't do. Clarke might get Costia all mad again and then Lexa would spend another night with Paws. As much as Paws loved having her owner as a heater, Lexa did better with her mates. So it was time to begin a new plan.

As Costia went into the bedroom to find socks, still on the phone and Lexa following, Paws began to take the left shoe of every pair of Costia's shoes and hid them under the kitchen sink. She had to work quickly she never knew when one of the two humans would come back in. Next, she jumped on to the table by the door where the humans dropped their keys and grabbed Costia's. She needed to hide these very well... so Paws took them into her room and hid them behind the computer tower, where she'd hidden a bunch of other small trinkets she'd stolen. It was her new hiding spot after Clarke had discovered the one next to the refrigerator. Paws manages to scurry to the couch in time for Costia and Lexa to leave the bedroom, off the phone and Tia almost ready to go. Except...

"What the hell! I can't find any of my left shoes!!" She gets on the floor and looks around, frowning. She opens the closet incase she'd put some in there but only Clarke and Lexa's were there. Tia was the only one with the bad habit of leaving her shoes where she takes them off. "That's... that is so random..." she goes to check the bedroom just incase but there were no shoes there either, not even slippers. "Well I might have some in my bag in the car... hopefully."

"I'd say borrow mine but..."

"Why couldn't I have girlfriends who have the same shoes size as me, why?" Costia smiles but then comes across her next problem. "Where are my keys... ok what the hell?"

Paws rubs her tiny hands gleefully, sitting on the kitchen counter as she watches her curly haired owner start to look under things and get further from the door. Lexa and Costia search for the keys but soon realize it's futile. It's snowing, Costia has no shoes or keys, and it's been 20 minutes, Clarke is bound to be finished with her shift now.

"Well... I guess I better go get her," Lexa puts her winter gear back on, Paws hopping off the counter and rolling between her legs playfully for a bit. 

"You don't have to... It's not that far of a walk from here to your car right?"

"I parked half a block down. It's pretty far. Don't worry love, even if she's mad at me I still love her and she's not petty enough to refuse a ride," Lexa grins and makes sure to grab Clarke's special hit cocoa that she'd brought. "Besides this will hopefully soften her up."

Costia smiles and leans forward to kiss Lexa slowly with an underlying hot passion but smothered to embers. "You were really prepared to woo yourself back into our good graces huh?"

"Would it have worked?" Lexa already knew the answer but she liked to hear it.

"Yeup!" Costia chuckles and nuzzles along her lover's neck when her phone goes off. "That's probably Clarke, you need to go..."

They kiss one more time before Lexa leaves, not noticing a certain rascal scurrying through the door with her.

Lexa gets to her car and only then notices paws perched up next to her. "Paws? What are you doing out here it's freezing!" She picks her up and that's when she notices the iPod in her tiny paws. "What's this..." it's Clarke's iPod! And that's when Lexa connects the dots and realizes Paws was the reason the music started playing. The music choice might have been unintended but the results had been perfect! "Paws you are brilliant! Amazing! Woman's best friend!" Lexa drops the raccoon into the car, quickly turning it on and the heaters. As the car warms up, Paws chitters at Lexa and she gives the raccoon a tiny high five. "Cmon, we have one more girlfriend to woo and then maybe you get your room back to yourself!"

With the engine warmed up and the two warmed up and no longer in danger of shivering, Lexa pulls away, driving the 10 minutes to the hospital. "Alright... since you brought Clarke's iPod, we might as well hook it up," Lexa grabs the aux cord and plugs the touch in, careful to keep her eyes on the road as she fiddled with it. She drops it on the seat when she needs both hands to move around an obstacle in the road, which gives Paws the chance to click at it, and poke something.  
Suddenly, Eurythmics is playing and Lexa is glancing at Paws with an eyebrow cocked. The raccoon for her part is chattering angrily at the stereo for suddenly going off. Lexa laughs a bit but leaves the iPod where it plays. She likes the song. She likes the next one even better.

When Lexa's pulling into the parking lot, Wham!'s Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go is and Lexa is snapping and moving with the song, happily hitting the high notes and enjoying herself. She texts Clarke she's here, although Clarke had seen her roll in and was already at the door watching her. 

The blonde can't tell what the song is... but watching Lexa and Paws chitters back and forth at each other was adorable and she momentarily forgets she's mad at Lexa, and she smiles when she can make out Lexa singing "wake me up" loudly. And then she remembers she's supposed to be mad at her. So she fixes a scowl on her face and marches to the car door.

Lexa sees her and winces, cuz Clarke does not look happy. She turns the music down, and the last refrain of the song plays as Clarke gets in.

"Hey..." Clarke grunts at Lexa and the brunette sighs. Maybe music wasn't gonna work like it did with Costia. Paws chirps at Clarke, and nuzzles into her cutely, which Clarke can't resist. She softens a bit, petting Paws and then mumbles a hi at Lexa. Lexa smiles a bit but doesn't push her luck and pulls out of the parking lot. The next song starts off quiet... so Lexa turns up the volume thinking it's that. Suddenly "yoooo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!!!" Is booming into the car and Paws has jumped into Clarke's jacket and the two girls are slightly stunned. Only slightly stunned... because Clarke's trying so hard not to smile... and Lexa is groaning internally but she can feel herself remembering the moves and words to this song... the two make eye contact... and Clarke gives her the smallest smug smirk and oh Lexa's not gonna let that go because she knooooows Clarke loved that performance. So Lexa starts to sing starting from the second refrain. And Clarke can't help it. She starts giggling because Lexa is doing the shoulder shimmies and wiggles in her seat, doing her best to do the dances they did in the music video while dancing. Clarke knows she's supposed to be mad... but she has to sing this song, it's her song! So she joins in on the singing, dancing a bit too but she's not the one who memorized the dance, or got the dancing genes. By the end she's flushed from laughing and groaning at Lexa. Lexa for her part is glad that Clarke's enjoying herself, and then the next song opens up her chance to woo her way back into Clarke's good graces.

Lexa starts singing the low notes of "the time of my life" and Clarke can't help her shiver, biting her lip as her mind flashes back to Lexa doing that very sexy dance with both Clarke and Costia... showing off her skills and strength with the lifting and catching... the smooth leading... and all while singing huskily into their ears. And Clarke's anger is replaced with need. Honestly, the anger would have dissipated soon on its own, but being reminded that being apart from Lexa was as much a punishment for Clarke as it was for Lexa, it kinda sped up the process when Clarke wants to jump Lexa right then and there. Luckily for traffic, they park infront of their building, and Lexa turns the volume down, having noticed Clarke looking at her less angry, more hungry... not good hungry but Lexa was still gonna tease lightly, even if it was possibly poking the bear.

"You look... famished Clarke," and when Clarke looks like she's about to get angry again, Lexa follows up with "I brought your favorite pasta, should still be warm..."

Clarke is torn between getting angry again, laughing, and jumping Lexa, so she settles for huffing in annoyance but smiling, and then leans over to gently kiss Lexa. "Thank you, love... I'd rather eat you, but I guess we can save dessert for later." And with that, she escapes the car, adequate retribution had and Lexa reaches over to fist bump Paws.

"You are the best little helper ever, dude" Lexa smiles at Paws, then shivers as the cold air comes in, the raccoon scurrying under her jacket then the two go back to the apartment, where Costia and Clarke are waiting for them and they share a group hug and kiss between the humans. And Lexa would never again drink all the coffee before her two feinds had definitely had theirs because caffeine deprived girlfriends are scary.


End file.
